Bad day?
by anti-gravity cat
Summary: Kikumaru is acting rude towards everyone and as usual, Oishi got worried. what could be the reason behind Kikumaru's behavior? . This is not yaoi.. lol


PRE-WORDS: Wee.. I created this three years ago. I don't own Tennis no Oujisama... I'm just a fan~ :)

**Bad day?**

"Kikumaru, 10 laps!" Tezuka barked at the newcomer.

The one being referred to as Kikumaru just nodded then quickly ran around the court. The rest of the regulars just stared as Kikumaru performs the task with a straight face, ignoring them. Oishi, being the natural mother hen of the team, felt that something must have happened to his doubles partner.

Seeing the acrobat follow his order, Tezuka left the court to see coach Ryuzaki in her office to discuss about their next match.

After running the laps, Oishi came near Kikumaru to confirm his thoughts.

"I'm fine." That was the only answer Oishi got from the red-haired boy after asking if he is all right. The usual jolly tone was lacking.

Are you sure, Eiji? If you don't feel good, I can ask Tezuka to..." Oishi stopped when Kikumaru looked at him.

"Oishi," the red-haired boy's eyes were like daggers quickly hitting the vice captain's chest, making him freeze up. "I said I'm fine." He emphasized on the word _fine_ which made all the regulars look towards the golden pair.

"E-Eiji?" Kawamura asked, dropping his racket. His face was filled with disbelief.

"Hmm…Kikumaru is acting rude towards Oishi. I never thought this could happen," Inui mumbled at himself as he wrote something on his notebook.

"Sssshh," Kaidoh did not seem to care.

Fuji, wearing his usual smile, just looked at Kikumaru.

Echizen did nothing.

"Hey Kikumaru-sempai, you're a bit hot," Momoshiro, trying to jest around, placed a hand on his sempai's right shoulder. He was hoping to lure the "old" Kikumaru back.

Kikumaru's eyes shifted from Oishi to Momoshiro. Those eyes made Momoshiro shiver in fear.

"Echizen!" Kikumaru called the only freshman regular without removing his look from the shivering Momoshiro. This also made everyone shocked because he usually calls Echizen _-o'chibi._

"Yes Kikumaru-sempai," Ryoma came forward, tilting his head, revealing his eyes under his white cap.

"I want to fight against you!" he said, shifting his eyes from Momoshiro to Echizen.

Echizen looked around. The rest of the regulars were looking at him, waiting for him to freeze up or shiver like the first two regulars who experienced Kikumaru's gaze.

"But today I am playing against Momoshiro-sempai," he lowered his cap. "I guess Fuji-sempai does not have a practice partner yet."

Upon hearing this, Kikumaru searched for Fuji. His eyes seemed to flame as he saw the closed-eye member near Oishi's frozen body.

"I am not playing against that jerk!_"_

Everyone gasped. The real Kikumaru would not mention words like _jerk._

"What did you just called me?"

The regulars turned their faces towards Fuji. They remembered the way he looked while fighting against Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai.

Fuji stepped closer to Kikumaru. Both of them are staring at each other, their eyes are filled with hate.

"Jerk," Kikumaru smirked.

With that, Fuji grabbed the red-haired boy's collar and attempted to punch him in the face. Kaidoh and Kawamura run towards the two to stop what is about to happen.

Oishi snapped back to reality and yelled with all his might.

"Stop!!"

Fuji stopped, hearing the vice captain's voice. Kikumaru looked at Oishi.

Oishi panted as he almost released all of his energy with that shout, but he is glad they listened to him. He looked at both Fuji and Kikumaru. He is about to say something when he noticed both of them smiled.

Kikumaru suddenly came running towards him. "Nyaa!" The jolly tone is present again. "I am really sorry about this, Oishi~" the red-haired was clinging to him again. "This was Fuji-ko's idea," he pointed at the close-eyed tennis genius. "He said it would be fun to see how you guys will react."

"W-what? F-fun?" Oishi was shaking, he cannot completely understand what just happened.

"This is interesting…" Inui mumbled again.

Echizen lowered his cap and whispered "Mada mada dane"

"Eiji is a really good actor, don't you think?" Fuji said.

Oishi lifted his head. His face was all red. "That… That was just a joke? A joke, huh?" his eyes we're flaming.

"Ah, Oishi…" Kikumaru looked at his doubles partner.

Oishi was emitting a dark aura all over as he spoke, "I guess Tezuka wouldn't mind if I assign some laps today. What do you think, Eiji? Fuji?" His eyes were wide-open.

Sensing the impending chaos, both Kikumaru and Fuji desperately tried to hide from the vice-captain's fury.

* * *

Hmm.. so what do you think?

Boring, super boring, or extremely boring? LOL XD help me out.. stress my ups and downs, please~ :D


End file.
